


Because I Never Even Told You

by PeopleInThatBackRoom



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Smiths
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Angie Brown is Angie Marr, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at angst, Crack, Crack Fic, Johnny and Angie didn't get married, Lots of Scenery Description, Multi, The Smiths live together in one small house, Very Short Chapters Are Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleInThatBackRoom/pseuds/PeopleInThatBackRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rather frigid day, Morrissey has something to tell Johnny—but, he doesn't and Johnny is left in suspense for a long while after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode One - Volume One: "What's At The Back Of Your Mind?"

**EPISODE ONE - VOLUME ONE**

It was a day in October, one as plain and dull as any other. With the air frigid, the trees lacking their youthful shine, and the people even more-so colourless and dry, one could only count this as an average day in Manchester—in accordance to what Morrissey believed, anyhow. Yes, this was all the young Mancunian man saw through his eyes gates: _a sight not worth seeing_. 

Yet, see the sights he did. Everyday; almost all day for reasons he barely could explain himself—this really meant, he simply did not wish to, but even _this_ was kept hidden —however, he often supposed that it was because of the life he had happened to be grounded with; or perhaps the the fact that he used his eyes, even. 

If he were to be honest with himself—which, he wouldn't. At least, not without struggling against such a notion beforehand— the very reason he was walking on these terribly dreary streets right now was because of a talented man by the name of Johnny. _Johnny Marr_ , to be exact. 

Morrissey had known Johnny for the longest—ever since Johnny told him he had a "funny voice," to be precise— and eventually, Morrissey joined his band and moved in with him....and Andy, _and_ Mike in their tight-squeeze house. This didn't particularly bother Morrissey, as he did feel loved and accepted by the others —yes, even as much as he might want one to believe this as true.

Presently, he could claim confidently that he felt even more accepted walking side by side with Johnny; viewing the grayish gloom of the fall's first 'fruits'—and things surely stayed that way whilst they walked. ...until, of course, Morrissey just  _had_ to open up his mouth:

"Johnny," (was the light and airy word that happened to lead to probably the most ridiculous form of suspense this part of Manchester had ever experienced). 

"Yes, Mozzer?" Johnny answered, lighting himself a cigarette to smoke to his heart's content. 

"I have something to tell you," the taller of the two answered, trying to ignore the strong scent of an "early death," (as he often said, without fail).

"What is it?" asked Johnny, paying attention half way, as he kept his mind to the cigarette he was using. 

"Well," Morrissey paused, apparently feeling thoughtful about the words he was to say. "never mind."

 Johnny was now full of alarmed concern. "Moz, what is it?"

"Oh Johnny, I can't tell you. I'm too shy."

 

**EPISODE ONE - VOLUME ONE (END)**


	2. Episode Two - Volume One: "A Shyness That Is Criminally Vulgar..."

**Episode Two - Volume One**

"Seriously?" Johnny looked at him, unbelieving. 

"Yes, Johnny," Morrissey replied. "I cannot tell you."

Johnny shook his head at his friend's unwillingness to tell him something he _clearly_ had wanted to tell him. "Mozzer, just tell me."

"Johnny, I can't."

"Yes, you can, Moz," he sighed. "Just tell me."

"No, I can't, Johnny. I cannot. I mean it."

And he _meant_ it. 

 

**Episode Two - Volume One (END)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I probably update this fic twice a week—yes, even though the chapter are extremely short, I have other projects going on so I won't be able to focus on one separate thing so much.
> 
> I hope this is actually turning out to be funny.......... Hehe... _yeah_.


	3. Episode Three - Volume One: "Nature Is A Language—Can't You Read?"

**EPISODE THREE - VOLUME ONE**

And so, seeing as Morrissey  _meant_ what he said, the duo continued walking down the dreary streets of Manchester, their eyes roaming about the brittle, unwelcoming landscape they had grown accustomed to—and a bit tired of, though, they wouldn't complain about that aloud. The wispy trees, frosted and glazed by rainy days and the icy ones that followed, the rather dull-looking cars that only served a purpose of taking up space, and the people, of course, who were a sad mix between the plainness of the cars they drove and the wispy texture of the trees they allowed to grow. The buildings were even worse, though, with their rather depressing, monochromatic ways, converting all who went in them into, mindless, _spineless_ swines of this society of boredom and ridiculous mannerisms. This society of theirs does not fail to do so —to control and to subdue these numbed, simple-minded, innocent creatures. Allowing them, _no_ , tempting them to give up on their dreams, religions, political stance and overall creativity in favor of being conformed to their criminally vulgar way of life.  

 _Or_ at least, these were the thoughts of a disheveled-looking middle-age man who happened to be watching the pair walk by. He continued to watch them before they eventually came out of sight—while they were still in his sight, however, he didn't wave at them, and they didn't wave back.

 "Was that man, staring at us?" Johnny asked, talking more to himself than Moz.

Moz answered him anyway. "Yes."

With, Moz shoving the truth out into the open, the two walked a bit faster, wanting to get further away from the man who was practically staring holes into them. They did so until they were a great deal away from the odd man (leaving themselves relieved and more relaxed in their pace). 

As they turned down the corner of the street they were on, Morrissey's eyes began to light up in elation. "Look, Johnny, a double-decker bus! Let's go stand in front of it."

Johnny, looked at him wide-eyed. "Moz, I'm not suicidal."

"And?" Morrissey challenged—at least Johnny _thought_  Moz challenged him. He wasn't too sure since the fore-mentioned singer happened to bit rather overly poetic at times, (which made it hard for him to tell the differences between Serious Moz, Seriously Poetic Moz, and of course, Serious Yet Poetic and Rather Sarcastic Moz), and so he dropped the conversation right then and there. Moz was only partially hurt by this, but quickly ignored such feelings when Johnny decided to go on and bring up  _that question_ again.

"Moz, couldn't you just tell me what you were about to say earlier?"

"No, Johnny. You already know I cannot."

"But, why?" Johnny asked stressing his words a bit.

"Because I can't," Morrissey said, hoping this time Johnny would believe him.

He didn't. The singer's answer only served to make Johnny more frustrated.

 

 

**EPISODE THREE - VOLUME ONE (END)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you all have it—a very long description that led to nothing! Huuzah!
> 
> I always want to ask for everyone's forgiveness here—'cause I realize I have indeed created a monster. A very, very 'cracktastic' monster, haha.


	4. Episode Four - Volume One: "Closer Comes The Screaming Knife"

**EPISODE FOUR - VOLUME ONE**

"I don't believe you, Moz."

"Johnny!"

"I mean it. Why can't you tell me...well, whatever it is you wanted to tell me—why can't you just say it?"

"I told you why, Johnny. You know why." 

"No _I_ don't, Moz. Tell me."

But the singer's face only fell down in melancholy as he sighed sadly at Johnny's words and withered under his glare. The same glare melted within moments of the guitarist seeing his friend's reaction; and Johnny, being the person he was (that, or he was apparently too tired to argue back and fro with Moz), dropped the conversation, bringing the duo to a state of walking down the town's dreary streets in silence.  

Speaking of the 'dreary streets'—the oh-so oppressive, melodramatic, picture-shy atmosphere it inflicted on its residents was, one might describe as, legendary (and rather pathetic). This menacing creature of a harder but more kindly era kept all its people in terror; absolutely frightening with the idea of change and love and hope, all beings and things alike becoming natural and real, no longer a dream a morbid, clumsy and shy child craves, a dream where somebody loves them, but instead a reality of one who has been made old. Happiness within this lowlife, _true_ happiness, was what these folks longed for—something beyond the miserable lie called life in this humdrum town of new science. Yet, as many inventions as there was springing up all over, this place itself was fading, its only savior a faint light of something along the lines of hope—musical ingenuity.

Oh, yes. _Alas_ , the view shifts back to Morrissey and Johnny Marr who are still...walking?

**EPISODE FOUR - VOLUME ONE (END)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mind sleeping, here's the Sex Pistols keeping me awake.


	5. Episode Five - Volume One: "Call Me Morbid, Call Me Pale"

**EPISODE FIVE- VOLUME ONE**

_Yes_ , apparently they were still walking—walking on a rather endless journey it seemed—but the state of the oppressive silence had lessen, it faded by the second, until the two were able to make conversation again. 

"Moz, I'm sorry."

"'S okay, Johnny," said Morrissey, not wanting to prolong this subject any more than necessary.

"Really Mozzer, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to force you tell me anything. I-"

"Look, Johnny—a cemetry," he interrupted, hoping this would shift Johnny's focus. It did. "Let's go inside and gravely read the stones."

"What?"

But it was too late: Morrissey had already entered the sleepy place through its creaky cemetry gates.

**EPISODE FIVE - VOLUME ONE (END)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Joy Division (at The Factory Live 13 July, 1979).
> 
> * Cemetry is spelled incorrectly on purpose, in accordance with the spelling of the Smiths' song.


	6. Episode Six - Volume One: "And You Claim These Words As Your Own"

**EPISODE SIX- VOLUME ONE**

"Moz, what are you......"

"Look, Johnny. What do you see?"

"Graves?"

"Yes. But, what do you _see_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Johnny," said he, pale, haggard poet. "All those people, all those lives—where are they now?"

"They, the ordinary souls, with loves, and hates and passions just like mine

Johnny took a of silence, vaguely wondering how he should answer the melodramatic puzzle of Morrissey's making. "Well, they were born  _and then_ they lived....." 

Yet after a bit he sort of just, drifted off, not knowing how to fully go about deciphering the curious lines without offending his friend and fellow musician. 

"And then they died," the young poet finished, soaking in the invisible air of a solemn message of tragedy, truth and theatrical gestures. 

Very much to Johnny's awe and utter confusion.

**EPISODE SIX - VOLUME ONE (END)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are very fun to write  
> —thank you for reading the little snippets  
> Whether it be day or night  
> Whatever time you read this work filled with  
> A thousand or so frightening verses  
> Let us both hope the mood'll be  
> Humourously right.


	7. Episode Seven - Volume One: "As Anthony Said To Cleopatra, As He Opened A Crate Of Ale..."

**EPISODE SEVEN- VOLUME ONE**

And so they stood in the cemetry for some long, awkward minutes until Johnny spoke up. 

"Moz......can we go? Now, preferably?"

"Johnny," he said, looking at the gravestones as if he was hypnotized. "If I ask you to, would you....dig a shallow grave and lay me down?"

Johnny, after processing the Moz-like question, looked at his friend with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, concerned and quite horrified at such a prospect. _"What?"_  was his baffled reply.

On another note, Morrissey's focus was still ensnared by the sad, romantic vibe the cemetry was giving off. "Yes.....you could visit me and leave flowers—of course, but fresh lilaced moorland fields couldn't hide the stolid stench of death; still......"

"Mozzer," Johnny stated firmly, though his complexion became even more-so pale and he quivered inwardly. "We are leaving.......now. _Please_ ," he added in his desperation.   

After a moment or two, Morrissey reentered the world of the living—and almost frightened to death, if one counts Johnny's predicament—nodded, and exited the cemetry, humming fondly all along the way back to their small house, leaving a shaken-up Johnny left to pick up the terrifying and scrambled pieces of the past few moments of their lives.

 

**EPISODE SEVEN - VOLUME ONE (END)**


	8. Episode Eight - Volume One: "I Smelt The Last Ten Seconds Of Life....."

**EPISODE EIGHT- VOLUME ONE**

"Ah, it is rather nice being inside," Morrissey chirped as he and Johnny entered the tiny home, the inside of the said-building warming the duo from their heads to their pale toes. They settled in quickly, discarded their not-nearly-sufficient-enough winter outerwear, greeted Andy, then concocted a pot of scalding hot tea, mixed with good-natured joking and overall friendly conversation.

This pleasant feeling ended abruptly—

Morrissey looked at them disapprovingly. "Why must you kill your lungs? Please, save your lives—because you've only got one,"

"Fine. I'll smoke the blunt _outside_ ," mumbled Andy, getting up and heading out into the frigid evening air. "You coming? Johnny?"

"I'm game." he replied.

Just then, Mike came in. 

Morrissey looked at him, searching for something hidden underneath the drummer's (probably) drug induced demeanor, and said: "Who are you?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow at Morrissey--and Andy raised two. "Mozzer, he's-

 

**EPISODE EIGHT - VOLUME ONE (END)**


	9. Episode Nine - Volume One: "She'd Sit And Prophesise"

**EPISODE NINE - VOLUME ONE**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm Mike." 

**EPISODE NINE - VOLUME ONE (END)**

 

 


	10. Episode Ten - Volume One: "Oh The Nights Are Too Long, When The Questions Are Lost"

**EPISODE TEN- VOLUME ONE**

Morrissey pondered on the information for a moment, unintentionally insinuating a very long, awkward, first sight soul-shaking, one night love-making, next day heartbreaking guy-kind of pause. 

"Oh, I remember. Welcome back, er-"

"I'm Mike."

"Yes, I know," Morrissey snapped. "Forgive me--I wasn't about to correct you on that fact, I was only asking if you could take your smoking  _outside, please."_

"Per'aps." said Mike.

"Good." said Morrissey

"Yes." replied Mike.

"Exactly." Morrissey countered. 

"Great." Johnny cut in, only to be glared at by both. 

"Let's just smoke outside, 'kay? Johnny? Mike?" Andy said calmly, gesturing to the door. Trio piled out into the gruesome weather, each giving Morrissey a grunt as he wished them a melancholy goodbye. 

 

**EPISODE TEN - VOLUME ONE (END)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to salmineo for reading my mess of a story. So yeah.......thanks!


End file.
